


9 AM

by Fox_In_A_Box



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_In_A_Box/pseuds/Fox_In_A_Box
Summary: Justin's quiet morning at home is suddenly disrupted by a very grumpy, very sleepy chainsaw.





	9 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy some pointless fluff!

The end of the quiet morning that Justin had been enjoying up until that moment was foreshadowed by a muffled curse, the sound of heavy footsteps coming from the bedroom and, just a few seconds later, the feeling of someone landing on the couch next to him.

Determined not to let his concentration be disrupted so easily, Justin turned another page of his book without sparing a single glance to the half-asleep man now sitting beside him.  
He was fully aware of how Giriko didn't take well being ignored like that, so he wasn't too surprised to see how the silence didn't last very long.

"Watcha up to, pretty boy?" He slurred, inching a bit closer with the only purpose of annoying him, or maybe trying to catch his attention, or maybe both.

His voice was low and rough, yet lacking the usual threatening edge, and the blond would have lied if he had said he didn't find this change surprisingly appealing. Rather than admitting it out loud, however, he chose to turn yet another page.

"I understand it's an activity you're not very familiar with, but I thought you at least knew what reading looks like." He said after a while, still not lifting his eyes from the book.

Giriko snorted and punched him in the arm without much conviction, still too sleepy to try to start a proper fight.

"Oh, fuck off!" He muttered right afterwards.

Justin didn't even bother to pretend to look offended and returned instead to his reading, hoping to be spared from further distractions.

Apparently sensing it was a battle he couldn't possibly win, Giriko got up and padded towards the kitchen, mumbling something under his breath.

Justin raised his eyes from the pages only to catch a glimpse of the other man, wearing nothing but a black shirt and his underwear, stumbling through the kitchen door.

  
Giriko and silence were two things that didn't really go together.

Justin was painfully aware of this and it didn't take long before an unpleasant feeling of worry insinuated itself in his mind, when he realized he hadn't heard a single sound coming from the adjacent room in at least ten minutes.

Trying to ignore it, he made one last attempt at going on with his reading, but when he found himself re-reading the same line for the third time, he decided to accept the fact that his concentration had been inevitably compromised and closed his book, placing it aside before heading towards the kitchen.

He leaned against the doorway, arms crossed on his chest, and observed in silence the other man wander about the small room like a researcher observing a strange species of animal moving in its natural habitat.

Thankfully, the chainsaw had somehow been successful in retrieving a knife, a clean dish and some butter without destroying the kitchen which was, as far as Justin was concerned, a huge improvement considering what had happened during the first weeks of their forced cohabitation. There was still something he couldn't find, however, as he kept opening and closing drawers with increasing frustration.

"Bread's in the cupboard on the right." Justin suggested after a while, and had to fight back a smirk when his words were met with what could only be described as a displeased grunt in response.

"As if I didn't know," there was a pause, then, during which Giriko took the first bite of his improvised sandwich. "Shouldn't you be at work, anyway?"

The blond shrugged.

"Seems unbelievable, I know, but we get days off too sometimes."

For a while, the two men found themselves staring at each other from the two ends of the room without exchanging a single word.

_Cute_ was not an adjective usually found next to the name of a six-feet tall murder machine, and yet Justin couldn't shake off the somewhat pleasant feeling of warmth that coiled in his chest every time he looked up at the man who not so long ago was one of the toughest enemies he had ever faced. He caught himself thinking about him with fondness more often than he liked to admit.

It was only after Giriko had finished his breakfast and carelessly thrown the dish, which miraculously managed to remain intact, into the sink that the silence was broken once more.

"Could you at least try to be more careful?" Justin asked, allowing himself a small sigh. "Also, put everything back where you found it, when you're finished."

Giriko didn't answer. Instead, he crossed the room with a few quick steps and stopped only when they close enough for him to rest his forehead against the blond's, staring him right in the eyes.

So close, in fact, that Justin could feel the other man's hot breath against his skin.  
He raised one eyebrow, making a show of silently demanding an explanation for his behaviour. Giriko, for his part, didn't need further invitations.

"Listen," he growled. "If you think you can order me around just because your asshole friends at the DWMA put me under your responsibility or some shit, well, you're dead wrong!"

It wasn't the first time they had this conversation. Well, if arguing violently to the point of ending up jumping at each other's throats in the middle of the living room could be called 'having a conversation'.

While at first it had been almost a daily occurrence now, after several months, the topic came out less frequently and when it did, their fight resembled more a friendly banter than anything else.

"You keep behaving like a caged animal and that's exactly why they asked me to keep an eye on you."

Despite his best efforts, the words that came out of his mouth sounded less like an insult and more like a term of endearment, and Justin couldn't help but wonder when he had started to look at him not like a threat he needed to take down as quickly as possible, but like a welcome diversion from the routine of his otherwise repetitive everyday life.

The chainsaw offered him a grin, sharp teeth clearly visible under the curl of his lips.

"No one can tame me, but you're welcome to try!"

Justin let out a heartfelt laugh.

"We'll see about that, won't we?"

Giriko didn't answer, this time.

Instead, he leaned in and brushed his lips against Justin's before he slid a hand in his blond hair and kissed him deep and hard.

"Challenge. Fucking. Accepted." He grinned, as they separated to catch their breath.

Justin couldn't help but smile and pull him into another kiss.

 


End file.
